


Young and Beautiful

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Edwin van der Sar/Robin van Persie, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉郎慎入，拉郎慎入，拉郎慎入，有人造雷，拒绝谈人生</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

罗宾觉得这事很不对劲。

在第三十七次收到乔的告白时，他才意识到对方并不是在开玩笑。这个认知让他的大脑忙于处理那些飞驰而过的乱码一般的思绪而忽略了去思考这件事究竟有哪儿不对劲，必须有哪儿是不对劲的，他想，但是他也不知道自己为什么会这样认为。

这是他回到费耶诺德的第二年，换句话说，他才刚刚开始适应这种一边执意认为自己还能再踢十年一边默默数着日子等退役的生活，有很多事情并不在他留心的范畴之内，而当这些东西突然闯进他的视线时，所导致的直接结果便是，他的大脑当机了。

这样的东西有很多，比如说，意想不到的爱慕者。

“前辈？”

乔小心翼翼地唤了一声，试图争取他的注意。

“抱歉，乔。”罗宾猜想自己应该拒绝得更委婉一些，但遗憾的是“委婉”二字从来都没有进过他的词典，“我并不觉得这是一个好主意——”他挠了挠后脑勺，有些为难地说道，“我是说，你看，你比我小这么多……”这是一个非常糟糕的借口，他想，但是他现在没有时间想出一个更好的。

乔果不其然地反驳道，“可是年龄根本就不是问题！”他撇了撇嘴，似乎对这个答案有些不太满意，“你第一次拒绝我时用的就是这个借口，语气就像是在哄小孩，显然并没有把我的告白当一回事，我以为这么多年过去了，你好歹能想出一个更加具有说服力的理由——比如说，我现在是阿贾克斯的球员。”

那听起来更加没有说服力。罗宾想道。

 

眼前的年轻人并不是他拒绝的第一个爱慕者，显然也不会是最后一个，但这确实是一个特殊的情况，因为他发现自己在经过慎重的思考之后仍然找不到一个合适的理由来拒绝对方，也就是说，事实上他并不是真的想拒绝，只是他确实这样做了。

可是。他想。可是乔还这么年轻，几乎和他当年刚登陆英超时一样，别说是告白被拒，即使是天塌下来对他而言也不是什么大不了的事，就像每一个年轻人都会坚信没有跨不过去的坎一样，他几乎不会被任何事情打败，他有的是斗志。

换句话说，拒绝他并不是个管用的办法，相反，可能会让他越战越勇。

他有时间，他有精力，他可以为一切他所深爱的事物倾注全部热情，他令人羡慕地年轻着，就和当年的罗宾一样，无所畏惧且无可阻挡，甚至还有那么一点初生牛犊不怕虎的意味。拒绝他可不是一件容易的事，尤其是在当事人并不是真心想拒绝的情况下。

然而，比起这个，还有更让罗宾在意的事，“等等，‘这么多年’是怎么回事……？”

乔马上换作了一副沮丧的表情，垂下脑袋，“你果然不记得了。”他的语气听起来并不是那么开心，但对这样的结果也有所准备一样，“差不多十年前，我去看我爸的比赛，对手是阿森纳，那并不是我第一次在现场看你踢球——之前有国家队的——但那真的是我人生中第一次告白，对一个可能——现在看来是确实——并不认识我的人。”

“十年前你才多大？中学毕业了吗？”

罗宾猜想自己对这样的事件应该是有所记忆的，但是没有把这当一回事的责任并不在他，毕竟在球场上（或者球场附近）他最不缺的就是各式各样的爱的宣言，哪怕对方是一个或许还穿着对手球衣的稚嫩少年，这对他来说都是司空见惯的事，没有把这种告白往另一种层面联想也实属正常。

何况这个少年（尽管他当时并没有认出来）还是他昔日国家队队友的亲生儿子，他想象不出自己究竟需要有多天马行空的想象力才能把这样的告白当一回事。然而报应也来得很快，他想，在和这位少年成为联赛对手之后，后者对他的追求便一发而不可收拾了起来，让他想要无视也非常困难。

 

对面的乔看起来就快要把脸埋到桌子上了。

“所以说，年龄真的不是问题，罗宾，你会认为一个喜欢了你十年的人是在三分钟热度或是在开玩笑？我认真到我自己都难以置信的地步，所以你为什么不严肃认真地考虑一下接受我的告白呢？”

“……或许这是一种战术？毕竟我下周就要踢阿贾克斯了？”

“这个笑话并不好笑。”

“好吧。”罗宾有些不自在地坐直了身子，用食指和拇指反复压折着吸管口，试图找一个合适的说辞，“可是，乔，我真的不能接受你的告白，或者说，接受你并不是那么容易就能下决定的事。”

乔不置可否地苦笑了一下。

 

“可是我觉得我已经给了你足够的时间？从你回到荷甲开始，到现在，你是喜欢我或是不喜欢我，这应该不是那么难想清楚的事？你不是那种会因为在乎外人的眼光而踌躇不已的类型，何况我们的年龄差真的没有你想象的那样大，这并不是什么值得惊讶的事。除非你给我一个足够令人信服的理由，不然我可不会就这样轻易放弃的。”

又来了。罗宾想道。那种有些咄咄逼人的专属于年轻人的盲目的自信。

 

他注意到乔面前的慕斯蛋糕自始至终都是完整干净的一块，后者看起来对甜食并没有兴趣，倒是吃掉了不少对他来说有些过咸的薯条，那种少年才会喜欢的不健康的零食，就连点的饮品也是带有满满气泡的碳酸饮料，这和他努力想要装出的成熟稳重的形象出入很大，但是可爱得让人忍不住想要揉一揉他的头发。

然后他将这个想法付诸了行动。

乔看起来愈发地沮丧了。

“你果然还是把我当小朋友来看待了。”

“可你确实是啊。”罗宾反驳道，忍不住笑了起来，“你还那么年轻，真令人羡慕。”

“不要说这种老头子才会说的话啊。”乔苦笑道，“我觉得这是我爸那种年纪的人才会有的感慨，比如年轻真好之类的，可是你明明也还很年轻啊，你还是费耶诺德的头号得分手，年龄对于你来说只是一个数字而已，并没有其他的含义，不是吗？”

“你还是那么喜欢和你父亲唱反调。”罗宾有些无奈地摇了摇头，“他喜欢吃甜食，所以你碰都不碰一口，他说你虽然看起来很逆来顺受但其实别提有多叛逆了，看来他还是非常了解你的。我记得你说过，虽然你也选择了成为一名职业门将，但你不喜欢被人拿来和你父亲进行比较，在其他任何方面也是一样——我承认，我无法轻易地接受你也是出于这个原因。”

乔用了三分钟来消化对方话中的含义，可最终还是一头雾水。

他不解地眨了眨眼睛，有些紧张地盯着对面的人，在等待对方继续说下去。

罗宾叹了口气，“好吧，我是说，埃德温是我的前男友。”

 

这回乔沉默了更长的时间，就好像话中的信息让他消化不良了一般。他看着罗宾，似乎在期待对方说点别的什么，但可惜的是后者并没有继续往下说的打算，于是他收回了拿着叉子的手，小心翼翼地开口道，“你说的这个埃德温……是我认识的那个埃德温？”

“是你父亲，千真万确。”罗宾感到有些无奈，“相信我不会拿这个开玩笑。”

乔低下头盯着玻璃杯里的气泡看了一阵，又抬起头看向罗宾。

罗宾猜想他或许会有很多想要询问的，也许就此打消了坚持下去的念头也不一定，如果真的是那样，说不遗憾是假的，但他想，他有必要让对面的少年知道这些事，尽管都只是些已经过去了的事。

乔欲言又止了一阵，拿起叉子戳了戳已经软化的薯条，“哦，好吧……”他润了润嗓子，打破了沉默，“那么……”他抬起眸子偷偷瞥了罗宾一眼，又立刻低下了头，“所以，你和我爸……我是说，你和埃德温，是为什么分手的呢？”他的语气听上去有些过分紧张，“——或许我可以反省一下，避免历史重演？”

罗宾忍不住笑出了声。

他再度伸出手揉了揉少年的头发，这个动作很快便引起了后者的不满，他只得收回了手，“没有任何争端，是和平分手。”他说道，“那些年我辗转了不同的俱乐部也到过不同的联赛，而埃德温因为工作原因，更是时常在各处奔波，聚少离多总归不是长久之计，加上年纪越大越觉得陪伴才是最重要的，于是自然而然地便分开了。”

“……那么，当年我第一次对你告白的时候，你有在和我父亲交往吗？”

“如果你确定想要知道这个答案的话，是的。”

乔垂下眼帘，“这说明我爸至少在审美方面还是可取的？”他沉默了一会儿，抬起眸子看向罗宾，用一种看起来像是下了很大决心的郑重语气说道，“但那都是过去的事了，不是吗？你说你需要陪伴，这我可以做到，不管过去你与谁在交往，那都是过去式了，而如果你接受我的告白，我们还有很长路可走。”

 

这并不在罗宾预想的范围之内。

他本以为少年在得知他与埃德温的交往史后会选择打退堂鼓，毕竟在这样的一个前提下，他们之间的关系无论从何种角度来判断都是略显尴尬的，或许乔真的并不在意他们之间十几岁的年龄差，但坚持追求父亲的前男友这回事，从各种层面而言都是需要莫大的勇气的。

对于罗宾来说，他并不是没有试着交往过比他年纪小的恋人，但乔的职业生涯刚步入正轨，而他则不得不为退役后的生活作些准备，这可不是仅仅只有年龄差就能够概括的。他从来都不是一个自卑的人，但他承认，他有些羡慕乔这样年轻气盛的冲劲。他喜欢和年轻人相处，自从丹尼斯退役之后他便一直都倾向于和比自己年轻的球员打成一片，尽管在担任国家队队长之后他确实成熟稳重了不少，但在后辈们看来他并没有什么前辈的架子，有时甚至还显得比十几岁的年轻球员还要幼稚，他的少年心气从来没有离开过他，这让他觉得自己与乔的心理距离事实上并不遥远。

他有些无奈地笑道，“你比我想象的要固执多了。”

“因为我真的很喜欢你啊。”乔撇了撇嘴，看起来显得有些委屈，“不过我觉得我们可以直接省略见家长的这个步骤。”

“可我们甚至还没有进入交往的这个步骤？”

“你真的要继续拒绝我吗？”乔又换上了那副沮丧的表情，不甘心地追问道，“所以你到底在顾忌什么？就不能先给我一个表现的机会吗？不满意的话再退货也不迟啊。”

乔的追求事实上是相当质朴的。罗宾想道。没有别出心裁的安排，也没有那些花里胡哨的惊喜，他所做的自始至终都只是坚持不懈的真情告白而已，简单得有些幼稚，但确实很打动人。

他不置可否地笑了笑，看向乔。

“下次你约我出来的时候，可以试着让它看起来更像是一次约会。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
